Unexpected Visitor
by Safarigirl
Summary: Utena gets a suprise visit after six years. (Shojo-Ai) Anthy/Utena *Note: I just edited story, it needed some corrections, sorry 'bout that folks


Unexpected Visitor Pairing: Anshi/Utena Content: Shoujo-ai, mild language, sexual content, rated R Drama/Romance By Safarigirl  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please be merciful on this girl's poor soul ^_^. This story takes place 6 years after the TV series, when Utena left Ohtori Academy and Anshi starts her search for her. They are both 20 year old college students. ***********************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe it's been 6 years," Utena sighs to herself, as she sits on the balcony of her one bedroom apartment. Her sky-blue eyes gazing endlessly at the beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower, wondering to herself how romantic it would be to share this moment with someone special, here in the city of Paris. Six years, since I left that god-forsaking place, the pink hair girl thought as she put her hands under her chin and relaxed herself against the balcony rail; fixating her sky-blue eyes on the bright lights of the Eiffel Tower in the far distance.  
  
I remember that day.......the day I woke up in the hospital. I don't remember how I got there, but I woke up in utter pain and agony. Not just physical pain, but emotional and mental trauma enraged my body and soul. I thought all that happened was a dream, but then I saw it.......the wound..... the stitches on my back and upper abdomen. The stab wound.... from..........that sword. This further proved that the duels, the battles at Ohtori Academy were real. Utena deeply reminisced staring aimlessly into the night sky.  
  
"Why can't I remember everything that happened?" Utena whispered softly under her breath, putting her hand behind her head, pushing her long pink tresses to one side so she can rub her neck. It seems as though my memories of Ohtori Academy are slowly fading away. I can't even remember the students anymore. I remember their names.....Touga...Juri...Miki....and..... .I start to feel a bit nauseous. The more I try to remember their faces the more nauseous I feel. My memory started to fade once I left that hell-hole of an academy. It is slowly deteriorating day by day.  
  
I couldn't go back to Ohtori after the final duel. I had lost all hope....I.....I..... didn't feel noble anymore......because I couldn't save you, at that parting moment when our hands last touched. Oh, how my heart ached at that moment......I felt sorrow, pain, anger, despair, fear and......failure. I felt all those emotions all at once.  
  
"Then I saw them.............'The Millions of swords'," Utena stuttered, focusing her sky-blue eyes on her now trembling hands. "I need to stop thinking about the past before I faint," she muttered softly.  
  
She let her mind wonder again, but not about the duels at Ohtori. Yet, about the violet haired princess, she so hold dear to her heart. "Himemiya," the words rolled across her rose lips like water. "I wish you were here," Utena murmured sorrowfully as her sky-blue eyes pierces at the night stars. I remember the letter I wrote you that day I left the hospital. Telling you I wasn't coming back to the academy. I wasn't sure if I should have written you a letter, but I felt I needed to apologize and let you know I was okay. I remember crying as I wrote the letter. Waterfalls of tears streamed down my cheeks with every word I wrote.  
  
I stood at the mailbox for what seemed like hours, debating whether or not I should mail it, but I knew I owed you an explanation for my actions. I finally threw the letter in the mailbox, and then I ran to the nearest payphone and called my aunt. I told her I was leaving Ohtori Academy, because I got in expelled. She was really pissed off at me and hung up. I haven't spoken to my aunt since that day 6 years ago, but it didn't matter for our relationship was slowly falling apart anyways. I don't know if you ever received my letter, but I hoped....no... I prayed that you did.  
  
"Damn, its 8:43pm," Utena muttered under her breath as she glanced at her watch. "Can't daydream all night," she walked back into her apartment. 'Ring...Ring.. Utena runs to answer the phone. "Allo?" "Allo, Utena." "Oh, Ami, what's up?" Utena said cheerfully. "I just want to let you know, that you don't have to pick me up in the morning for our first day of the new semester tomorrow, my boyfriend decided to take me to the university." "Alright, well I guess I'll see you in psychology class tomorrow," Utena replies with a disappointing look on her face.  
  
"Of course," Ami exclaimed cheerfully. "Maybe we can get together tomorrow evening, after I get home from soccer practice, say 5 pm?" "5 o'clock is perfect." Ami agreed. "Great, bonne nuit Ami," Utena said cheerfully, and then hung up the telephone.  
  
Oh, well I guess summer is officially over. First day of my junior year in college is tomorrow and I have soccer practice after class. Utena sighed to herself walking towards the bathroom. "Well at least I don't have to work at my part-time job at 'Cafe Pierre' tomorrow," she thought with a grin on her face, as she took off her black shirt and low-cut shorts to take a shower.  
  
Utena stared at her naked body in the mirror. She ran her long slender fingers across the scar just below her rib cage. Her sky-blue eyes looked like pools of ocean as she fought back her tears. "I need to stop thinking about the past, I have class in the morning," Utena muttered softly shaking her head.  
  
Wiping the water off of her once pale toned skin, which now has a light peach hue, Utena brush her teeth and brushed her pink tresses into a ponytail. The sky-blue eyed girl didn't bother to put on her pajamas; she hopped into her queen sized bed with just a white tank top and blue panties on. All the reminiscing she did earlier had made her tired.  
  
'BEEP....BEEP.....BEEP.....' Utena slammed her long slender fingers against the alarm clock. "Damn, its 6 am already," Utena mumbled her voice was groggy as she stretched her arms and yawned. She staggered out of bed towards her closet. Utena grabbed a pair of old worn-out blue jeans that fitted snugly against her curvaceous athletic body and then grabbed her favorite red knitted sweater and pulled it over her head. After brushing her long pink hair and then teeth, she grabbed her car keys, backpack and gym bag and headed out of her cozy apartment. "Another semester of boring lectures," Utena stated sarcastically as she locked her apartment door.  
  
Meanwhile at the University of Paris  
  
"I'm glad you made it to psychology class on time, Mademoiselle Tenjou," a petite blue haired girl wryly said as Utena seated next to her in class. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Mizuno," Utena stated cheerfully piercing into the blue haired girls ocean-blue eyes. "I see this is the only class we have together this semester," Ami said in a depressing tone a she stared at her class schedule. "Yes, I noticed," Utena said as her sky-blue eyes wandered around the large classroom. "Did you buy all your text books yet?" "Not yet, I have to buy them after class today," Ami explain as she rumbled through her backpack.  
  
"This is my last class of the day, and then I have two-hours of soccer practice afterwards," Utena sighed with a moment of relief. "Are you still coming over my place at 5 pm?" "Of course....like I'll miss a chance to hangout with you," Ami said with a sly smirk. Utena put her hand on the petite girl's shoulder, smiling sinfully "You better not be late" They both chuckled. "Bonjou!" the psychology professor voiced loudly as he entered the classroom. All the students went silent.  
  
University Book Store  
  
"Darn! I can't believe they were sold out of one of my medical text books. Now I have to wait one week until they get more in, guess I am going to have to share with another classmate, damn," Ami grumbled still cursing as she walked towards the exit of the university bookstore, staring at her book purchase receipt. 'THUMP' "Ouch!" a violet haired girl yelled in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh, Mademoiselle, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," Ami hastily stated, grabbing the petite violet hair girl by the arm, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?" the blue haired girl asked gazing into the other girls emerald-green eyes, as though she is searching for something. "Yes, merci," the violet haired girl said with a soft girlish voice. "Let me help up pick up those books, I am so clumsy at times," Ami remarked abruptly as she helped pick up the books. "Don't beat yourself up about it, it was an accident, all is forgiven." A warm smile graced the violet haired girl face as she peered into Ami's ocean-blue eyes. "  
  
"Where are my manners, let me introduce myself." "I am Ami Mizuno, junior year Medical student." Ami extended her hand out to the violet- haired girl. The violet haired graciously shakes the girl's hand. "Anshi Himemiya, transfer student, junior year Journalism."  
  
"It's nice 'bumping' into you Mademoiselle Mizuno," Anshi said laughing. Both of the girls giggled at each other. "So how long have you been here in Paris?" Ami asked curiously as they both walked out of the university bookstore. "I have only been here for about one month." "Do you live on campus?" Ami said in a prying tone. Anshi tossing her long violet hair from her face, "No, I live in a 1 bedroom apartment not far from the university." "What about you, you live on campus?" Anshi asked with slight smirk. "No, I live with my boyfriend."  
  
Both young women walked and talked about various events and school related things. Their conversation came to an end as the entered the student parking lot.  
  
"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Ami, perhaps we'll 'bump' into each other again, but I have to get back to my apartment. I still have a few boxes to unpack, adieu," Anshi smiled at the blue haired girl and started to walk off. "Wait! Anshi," Ami ran up to the other girl. "Would like to join me for dinner at a friend's house? Since you are new to Paris," Ami abruptly offered. In a hesitating tone Anshi answered, arching her eyebrows, "Well.....if your friend wouldn't mind, I would be delighted to join you for dinner." Ami grabbed Anshi petite slender hand. "Oh, my friend loves guests, she would be happy to meet you," the ocean-eyed stated cheerfully, gazing into Anshi entrancing green eyes.  
  
"Let's head over to her place right now, she should be home by now and we can take the city bus," Ami stated. Placing her petite hand on the other girls shoulder and smilingly dangling her car keys "Why don't I just drive us to your friend's apartment in my red convertible," Anshi said. "That sounds even better," Ami looked surprisingly at the other girl.  
  
Driving down the highway   
  
"So how did you and your friend meet, Ami?" Anshi asked making idle conversation as the cool evening breeze blows throw the two young women hair, driving down the highway. "We were both roommates our freshman and sophomore year at the university," Ami stated aimlessly, enjoying the warm breeze as she relaxed her head against the passenger seat. "We got along great those first 2 years, so we just remained friends," Ami said with a soft smile and relaxed eyes. "So where did get this car, it drives pretty smoothly?" Ami turned her head looking at the serene face of the emerald- eyed girl as she shifts the gears. "Well.....that's a long story", Anshi said with a slight chuckle in her voice, tossing a glance at the blue haired girl, who seems totally relaxed.  
  
Utena's apartment  
  
Throwing her gym bag on the floor, and then crashing on the sofa, Utena let out a tiring sigh of relief. "Damn, coach worked us hard today, for our first day of soccer practice." Utena stretched her lazy body across the sofa and gazed at the ceiling. She slowly turned her head and looked at the wall clock, "Oh, Shit. It is already 4:28 pm. Ami will be here soon," the pink-haired girl muttered hopping quickly off the sofa. "I have to get out of these sweaty clothes, and shower," the pink-haired girl whispered taking off her damp gym clothes that clung to her tall slender athletic frame.  
  
"Well, this is the apartment complex," the blue-haired girl stated as she proceeded out of the red convertible car. "Wow, I live just two blocks from here," Anshi said in a surprising tone as she looked up at the 10 story apartment complex. "Well, a lot of college students, live in this part of town, because it's so close to the university. We are 10 minutes early, but she should be home," Ami muttered as they walked towards the apartment entrance. "We have to take the elevator," Ami stated. "Oh, what floor does your friend live on?" Anshi asked nonchalantly. The blue-haired girl sighed, "The 6th floor." "Well, thank goodness the elevator is working, because those stairs are hell to walk up." They both giggled.  
  
Anshi watched the elevator numbers glow as they moved from 1....2.....3 and so on. The movement of the elevator mesmerized her as she started remembering the dueling arena.....the long spiraling staircase....the gondala... the weird music. "Here we are... finally," Ami smiled at the emerald-eyed girl. "Earth to Anshi," Ami waving her hand in front of the violet-haired girl's face. "Oh, I am sorry I was.....just remembering something." Anshi shook her head. "That's ok, my friend lives right down the hall apartment 6A," Ami said walking down the hallway.  
  
'Knock.....Knock' "The door's open!" Utena yelled from her bedroom. Ami slowly pushed opened the door. "You can make yourself comfortable," the blue-haired stated politely to Anshi, as she walked toward the bedroom. "Oh, Utena, there you are. I hope you don't mind me bringing a guest over. I met this girl in the campus bookstore, she's new to Paris, a transfer student," Ami said standing in Utena's bedroom door watching her put clothes on. "Oh, that was nice of you to invite her, I really don't mind it, the more the merrier," Utena sky-blue eyes glanced at the blue-haired girl momentarily.  
  
"Why don't you make us some tea, I'll be out in a minute, just let me brush my hair," Utena said running her hands through long pink hair as she look in the mirror. "I am gonna make us some tea Anshi, my friend will be out soon, then I'll introduce you to her." Ami stated walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Anshi felt somewhat of a familiar feeling as she explored Utena's apartment. She notice there where 3 vases of roses in the living room. Anshi walked toward the mantle where she glided her petite fingers across the petals of a vase of white roses that was sitting on the mantle. She picked up a single white stem rose and slowly brought it to her nose. The smell was intoxicating and sweet. "You were pure and innocent just like this white rose.....Utena," Anshi thought as smelled the white rose. She hadn't anticipated the flood of memories that came rushing back to her mind. The duels, the rose garden and....that devil Akio. Anshi's hands started to tremble a bit and she place the single white rose back in the vase. "Why did that bastard Akio, pop in my head," the violet-haired girl whispered. The thought of him touching her....raping her mind and body...made her sick. How she longed for someone to love her...her 'true prince'.  
  
Anshi noticed a balcony and she walked out onto it. She was astounded by the beautiful view of Paris she could see. She gazed at the beautiful sunset on the horizon. Her beautiful emerald-green eyes shone brightly, as she thought of the girl that revolutionized her years ago. How her life was reborn as she was freed from her fate as the rose bride. "You may have not have revolutionized the world but you surely revolutionized me," she thought as she leaned on the balcony rail. "If only I knew where to find you Utena, I've been so many places, seen so many new things, felt emotions that I've only dreamt of, I've even studied in London for two years, but all these things mean nothing without you in my life," Anshi thought deeply as her emerald-green eyes peered at the multicolored sunset.  
  
"Are we ready for dinner?" the pink haired said with a cheerful echo as she emerged into the living room. "Hmmm... where is everyone?," Utena stated in a low voice looking around her living room. Utena noticed the door to her balcony was opened. She walked towards the door and noticed a young woman standing on the balcony looking at the sunset. "Bonsoir!" the pink-haired girl stated cheerfully as she walked out onto the balcony.  
  
A familiar sound rang in the violet-haired girl ears. "That voice...," the emerald-eyed girl whispered. Anshi heart started to race in her chest. "I....I...I....know that voice," she whispered to herself. Utena's voice was a bit mature, but still soft and naiveté, like she remembered. Anshi slowly turned around, both of her hands clutching the rail in front of her. Her heart was beating 100 miles per hour. Finally her back was pressed firmly against the balcony, hands still clutching the rail all so tightly. Her glimmering emerald-green eyes met bright sky-blue eyes once more after 6 years of searching.  
  
"U...U....Utena," that name stuttered out of the violet-haired girls mouth. Utena stood speechless for a few seconds. "Him...Him...Himemiya," the pink-haired girl stated nervously. Utena walked closer to the petite girl. "Is it really you? Himemiya are you really here?" Utena said as she moved towards the girl. Tears poured from Anshi's emerald eyes as she released her tense hands from the balcony rail. The anticipation overwhelmed the violet-haired girl as she ran and embraced her wannabe 'prince'.  
  
They embraced each other for what seemed like eternity. Utena pushed back from Anshi looking down into her beautiful petite face. Utena took her slender fingers and wiped away the Anshi's tears. "You look so different....Himemiya," the pink-haired girl stated nonchalantly with a smile. Utena looked Anshi up and down, noticing how totally different the Anshi before her looked from the 'Rose bride' she knew in middle school. Utena blushing slightly as her sky-blue eyes glared at the girl before her. Anshi was definitely mature, her age of course. No glasses, like she remembered. Her violet hair was straight with little waves at the base and flowed down her back. Her skin was tanned and flawless like a 'princess'. Her clothes were even different, not the red formal rose bride dress or school uniform. She had on normal female casual attire: A red button up blouse that clung tightly to her breasts and a pair of white fitted jeans that rode low on her waist line. Utena's heart began to race, and she began to feel hot as she stared at Anshi.  
  
"Utena...what are you staring at?" Anshi was blushing slightly with embarrassment. She also noticed Utena soft feminine appearance. Long pink hair fell over here shoulders. She was wearing a red-knitted sweater and a pair of tight blue jeans. Utena too have changed a bit, but here body language was still a bit tomboyish. "I am sorry....its just that you look so different," Utena said sheepishly as a tear escaped her blue eyes. "So do you," Anshi stated as she raised her petite hands to rub Utena's tears away.  
  
Utena embraced the petite girl once more, "I've missed you so much, Himemiya." They held each other firmly. "Please call me Anshi, Utena, and I've missed you too."  
  
"Ahem," the blue haired girl coughed standing in the doorway holding 2 tea cups, interrupting the heart-felt moment by. "I see you two have made yourselves well acquainted already," Ami wryly said as the 2 young women broke hastily from their embraced both blushing with discomfiture. "So, you two know each other or something?" Ami asked curiously handing them the tea cups.  
  
Sitting in the living room  
  
"Anshi and I attended middle school together. We were...'Utena paused as memories started to surface about the duels and end of the world...Anshi noticing Utena's struggling facial expression as she started to zone out, interrupted, "We were roommates." Utena glanced at Anshi revealing a soft 'thank you' smile. "We haven't seen each other for six years. I was surprised with this unexpected visit," the violet-haired stated as she slowly sipped the tea.  
  
"This definitely was a new Anshi. The way she spoke was soft and girlish. Her smile and green eyes glimmered. She seemed carefree, independent and seductive all at once, she even 'laughed', something I don't remember her ever doing when she was the 'rose bride'," Utena thought as she listened to Anshi talk about her traveling. She's even talking. Maybe something happen during that last duel. Utena continued to think as she tossed a casual smile at the violet-haired girl.  
  
"Well, I am going to depart. You two may want to catch up on the past 6 years you've missed." Ami put down her cup of tea on the coffee table and headed for the door. "Well, maybe it was fate we 'bumped' into each other today Anshi, you were reunited with an old friend." Ami waved at the two girls now sitting on the sofa. "Wait, do you need a ride home, Ami?" Utena asked quickly. "No, I can take the city bus, merci," Ami walked out the door.  
  
Utena and Anshi sat on the sofa, with an unusual silence. The tension between them was so thick that you can cut it with a knife. "So your memories of the past are fading?" Anshi asked subtly turning her head to look at Utena still hold her cup of tea. "Yes, they are. I really don't know why, but every once in a while I have flashbacks of the duels, rose gardens and millions of swords." Utena was staring incessantly at the cup of tea in her hand.  
  
"I tried so hard to forget everything that happened there," Anshi started putting her hand on the pink-haired girl's thigh. "I can't even remember the other duelist faces anymore." Utena leaned over to put down the cup of tea and then sat back in the sofa. Anshi began rubbing Utena's thigh, "Its okay, I am also forgetting about Ohtori, and I don't care because I have you now."  
  
Utena placed her hand on violet-haired girl hand that was rubbing her thigh and slowly gazed into her emerald eyes. "I am sorry I didn't take you with me when I left," Utena voice was apologetic. Anshi gently rubbed her small petite hands down Utena's face, touching it gently. "You don't have to apologize, we finally found each other."  
  
Utena could feel Anshi breath against skin as she leaned closer to stroke her soft cheek. "I am.....sorry that I couldn't be your prince and save you," the pink-haired girl muttered, her gaze lowered a bit from Anshi piercing green eyes. The violet-haired girl moved her hand slowly down Utena's face until it was directly over her heart. Anshi felt Utens's heart race. "But you did save me my 'prince'. You revolutionize me, you freed my soul so I could live a normal life, and I am not the coveted 'rose bride' anymore." Anshi grabbed Utena's hand and placed it upon her chest.  
  
Utena felt Anshi heart pounding like her owns, and Utena felt her body temperature rise. "What's this feeling," Utena thought. I've never felt this way before. Is this what I've waited six years for? Anshi moved closer, leaving little space between their nervous bodies. Anshi's hands moved slowly behind Utena neck, brushing her long pink tresses away, and drawing her even more closely. Anshi could feel Utena hesitating. Her breathing was now rapid and jagged. Anshi gently press her lips against the pink-haired girl's soft pink lips.  
  
Utena felt her body melt, as she subconsciously moved her arms around the Anshi's waist. They kissed long and passionate. Utena pulled Anshi on top of her as she fell back on the sofa, kissing her harder. Utena moved her hands up to feel the silk violet tresses through her fingers. Anshi broke the erotic kiss. "I've always wanted to kiss you, but I didn't know how you would react," Anshi said loosing herself in Utena's indigo eyes. "I wanted to kiss you too, but I was too scared, and I didn't want complicate our relationship." Utena smiled sheepishly.  
  
Utena moved her hands across Anshi's face and gently caressing her with her finger tips. Admiring her beautiful flawless tanned skin, just like a 'princess'. "I love you Anshi," the words fell from Utena's lips like a faint whisper. A lone tear tattered from Anshi's emerald-eyes as they sparkled from the moonlight that peered through the window. She longed to her those words from her wannabe 'prince'. They kissed once more, feeling all the past emotions between them flood their bodies. Utena kissed her 'princess' with her lips and tongue. Utena broke the kiss, moving from Anshi soft crimson lips to kiss her neck. Anshi gasps as she felt Utena's softly kiss her neck and collar bone. Anshi grabbed her as she felt Utena's busy hands unbuttoning her blouse. "Let's go into the bedroom," Anshi whispered softly in the pink-haired girl's ear.  
  
Anshi led them into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Utena lied down beside the violet-haired girl and drew her into slender arms. Utena unbuttoned Anshi's blouse as they kissed passionately, parting for oxygen every few seconds. Anshi removed her lovers red knitted sweater and whispered "This is the sweater I made you years ago," in Utena's ear. Utena nodded. "It reminded me of you." Anshi gently started kissing Utena's neck and trailed her tongue down to her breasts, then stomach. Utena gasped and moaned at the erotic sensations teased her body.  
  
Then Anshi saw the scar and she moved away from the pink-haired girl. "What's wrong?" Utena asked in with concerned eyes. The violet-haired girl eyes flushed with tears, her hands quivering over the scar she inflicted 6 years ago. "I...I....I did this to you, I remember," the words stuttered out of her mouth. Utena pulled the violet-haired girl into her arms. "It's ok; I forgave you years ago, its fine. I don't hate you, I love you." Utena kissed Anshi's eye lids. "I love you too, my 'prince'," Anshi said rubbing her hand across the scar on Utena's upper abdomen. They undressed each other and made passionate love for the first time, after six years of separation.  
  
Morning After  
  
Utena awoke the next morning feeling exhilarated and overjoyed. She notices the clock's neon red lights read 10:34 AM. Turning over in her bed, she noticed Anshi wasn't there. But she knew her lover wasn't far, the side of the bed that Anshi slept on was still warm and Anshi's clothes where still on the floor. Utena tossed her head back down on the pillow blushing at how magical last night was. "Damn, we both over slept, and missed our classes today, but it was worth it," Utena thought as her bright indigo eyes peered at the ceiling. "Bonjour, my love," Anshi poked her head through the bedroom doorway. Her long violet tresses fell slightly over her glimmering emerald eyes. "I am making us some breakfast, hope your hungry," she said in a slightly flirtatious voice. "Sure, as long as its not 'shaved ice'," Utena said teasingly as she noticed her lover wasn't wearing anything under the apron. "I learned how to cook in the past six years." "The pancakes will be ready soon," Anshi stated as she walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
Utena decided to tidy up the bedroom before breakfast. She got out of bed, and stretched her arms and legs. "Making love is so relaxing," she thought to herself with a blushing grin. The pink haired girl noticed all the clothes on the floor. She picked up her clothes and tossed them in the hamper. She picked up Anshi's blouse and held to her nose "After all these years she still smelled like roses," she thought and then folded it. Then she picked up her jeans. While folding her lover's white clad jeans, Utena noticed a letter folded in her back pocket.  
  
Utena was hesitant about opening such a personal letter, but something lured her to unfold it. Utena unfolded the envelope and the letter was address to Himemiya, Anshi at Ohtori Academy. Utena recognized the handwritten address as her own hand script. "This is the letter I wrote Anshi six years ago," the pink haired girl muttered softly as her blue eyes widened. Utena read the note she wrote long ago and tears graced her face once again.  
  
"Utena, breakfast is fin...," Anshi voice trailed off as she saw her lover reading the letter on the bed. "What are you reading.....," Anshi voice trailed as she slowly approached the pink-haired girl. "You received my letter, I mailed to you six years ago," Utena said staring now at her lover sitting beside her on the bed. "Yes, I did," Anshi leaned her head against Utena's shoulder.  
  
"Your letter gave me the courage to leave Ohtori academy. I was going to leave anyway because it didn't seem like I existed there or even you. It was like we were 'shadows' in the hallways and we didn't truly exist. When I noticed I had changed and was no longer the 'rose bride', I felt like I didn't belong in 'that world' anymore. No one recognized me, not even the 'devil' himself," Utena noticed Anshi clinching her fist. "It was like I was a ghost in the crowd. No one even remembered you or noticed you were no longer at the academy, like you were some passerby. But I hadn't forgotten you. You were my 'prince'. But one day I received a letter. I cried when I knew it was from you. That next day I packed my bags and left the school. When I walked through the gates, the school seemed to vanish before my eyes and all I could see was a huge forest. That's when I realize that Ohtori really didn't exist. When I turned back around from looking at the school I saw a red convertible. I knew who it was but I didn't care. I got in and started to drive 'recklessly at first' but I slowly learned," Anshi bright green eyes met Utena's blue eyes as they both chuckled.  
  
"I didn't know where I was going but I knew you out there waiting for me," the violet said, then softly kissed her lovers cheek. "I read your letter every day since I left the damn academy," Anshi soft petite hands slowly caressed Utena's, as she grabbed the letter and tossed it on the floor. The violet-haired girl slowly brushed her hands across lover's body and slowly pushed her down on the bed. The softly embraced each other, feeling there skin against each other.  
  
Utena gently stroking her lover's long violet tresses "I knew my letter would lead you back to me one day. Utena eyes brightened, and then she got up off the bed. "Where are you going?" Anshi asked pryingly. "There is something I've wanted to give you for a long time," Utena said abruptly. Utena opened her dresser draw and picked up something. Anshi tried to see what is was but Utena was trying not let her see it by maneuvering her body around. "Close your eyes." Utena walked back toward the bed.  
  
"Okay, okay," Anshi said smiling as she sat up on the bed. Utena grabbed her hand. Anshi felt her heart pounding, as Utena held her left hand. Utena slid a ring on Anshi's left ring finger. "You can open your eyes now." Utena was still holding her hand.  
  
Anshi opened her eyes slowly and noticed that the ring that Utena put on her finger was her own 'rose signet ring'. "This is your..." Utena pressed a finger against Anshi soft lips. "Shhh.... I want you to be my betrothed, my lover, my bride and my wife." Utena smiled at her lover with tears of joy. Anshi quickly grabbed Utena and kissed her. Their kiss was intense and feverish, their tongues massaging one another. Their hands explored each others body as they fell back into bed in an embrace. Utena, still kissing her lover, moved one of her hands through Anshi's violet-hair as her other hand softly caressed her most sensitive warm 'region'. Anshi moaned with pleasure as Utena touched her.  
  
"Make love to me, Utena," Anshi moaned in the pink-haired girl's ear as she kissed her neck. Utena felt her lover's body quiver with every touch. Anshi finger nails pressed deeply into Utena's back as her ecstasy increased from the kisses her lover was placing all over her body. Utena felt her own ecstasy was growing within her, as she ravaged the violet- haired girl's body with her tongue, lips and hands. Anshi grabbed Utena's long pink hair as they both succumbed to the exploding ecstasy the cascaded their bodies.  
  
They lied in the bed holding each other; their body glistened with light sweat. "I am glad you found me, my 'princess'," Utena said and kissed Anshi's cheek. They both fell asleep.  
  
Back at the University  
  
"Damn that Utena Tenjou," Ami muttered as she walked from psychology class. It's only the second day of the term and she's already skipping classes. I wonder what's up with her today. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with her 'old friend' showing up in her life after all these years. Oh well, I guess I just have to stop over her apartment after my next class  
  
Well, I do have a few more minutes until my next class; I'll just call her on my cell phone. Ami took out her cell phone and dialed Utena's number. The phone rang three times. "Damn it Tenjou answer the phone, I know your home," Ami cursing under her breath.  
  
"Allo?" Ami's eyes widened at the voice on the phone. The voice was soft and kind of groggy. "Ummm.....Anshi is that you?" "Oh... Ami how are you?" Anshi asked sheepishly.  
  
"Is Utena there? I was worried, she didn't come to psychology class today," Ami asked curiously. Anshi turned her head and looked at Utena sleeping beside her, thinking of what to say to Ami.  
  
"Uhmmm...well.....," Anshi said softly, then Ami interrupted her, "Just out of curiosity, Anshi..." "Why are you still at Utena's apartment?" Ami asked.....  
  
La Fin  
  
Author's Notes  
  
----------Date: 5-12-03--------I just edited this story. Sorry for all those who read it with all those mistakes? I cut out some phrases and added a word /sentence or two and spell checked it. Thanks for all the reviews. This was 1st fanfic and my first time writing a story. I'm sorry if the story was a bit fast paced, but I didn't know how to flush it out longer at the time I wrote it. Sorry folks but I hope ya'll like it anyway. ^_^ Well that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it, my first fanfic. Please tell how you like it. Options please ^_^  
  
Characters:  
  
Utena and Anshi (of course) Ami Mizuna: well for all you Sailormoon fans, I stuck her in the story for fun. I wanted to have another character in the story and Ami (Sailor mercury) name popped in my head. She's Utena's college friend and former dorm roommate. 


End file.
